paradox_modfanmadebackupfandomcom-20200215-history
Tiger
"Rrrruuggh..." (Roughly Translated: "And now I count backwards from Ten..." '') :- Tigers are notoriously sporting creatures Tactical Analysis * '''That's no dog!': The radiation exposed Chinese tigers tend to be slightly bigger than other animal scouts, and therefore, also more effective. * Radiophobia: The kingdom's tigers have had many bad experiences with radiation contaminated water, and therefore tend to avoid water as if death lurked in it. Don't worry, the Kingdom has an adequate substitute. * Running is futile: The Tiger is able to chase fleeing infantry with its leap secondary, which grants it a temporary speed bonus. Background The Tiger. One of the most majestic beings to roam the earth. Tigers are categorized as greater wild cats, as they truly have feline aspects to them. They hunt alone, are autonomous, fast and agile. Due to their movements and their striped fur, they also look astonishing and light-footed when on the hunt or searching restlessly for food. Lightning fast, they attack with their bulky paws and leave their prey no choice. These aspects, and more, are perfect for the Atomic Kingdom, which was searching for both a banner animal and an animal scout. In the desolate nuclear desert which was once called the 'Middle Kingdom', only terror and endless despair were reigning. Most animals and plants were dead, and those which were not would have been at better bet with the other case. But one land animal race survived - the Tiger. These bulky, yellow-black or white-black striped great cats managed to flee into the endless Himalaya Mountains, where they found new dangers, but also new prey in the form of irradiated birds - en masse. The birds were irradiated enough so they could fly nevermore, but they were not enough to cause harm to the tigers, and due to the coldness in the mountains, they did not rot away fast enough. Hordes of Tigers managed to eat them, and not only them. Due to the radiation, quite a few of the common Tigers died, but some soon did show changes in their nature. They grew even bigger and bulkier, with even thicker fur and even sharper claws than ever before. They could sniff prey kilometres away now and run fast enough to catch anything. Even animals which before would have been devastating to them, like ox or bears, could eventually be defeated and eaten now. This was the kind of animal the Kingdom was searching. The sometimes positive side effects of the special radiation should still not be overestimated. Tigers are still wild animals and very aggressive, especially towards humans. More than one Chinese Tiger Trainer has lost his life due to him not being careful. However, the Tigers now used in the Kingdom have been trained for years now, and they seldom disobey, as long as they get fed and watered. As mentioned, Tigers are quite fast, despite their bulk. However, like most animals, they cannot run steadily, but only sprint a short distance. This, on the other hand can be used to pounce on a soldier before they have time to react, who will then be torn apart by the Tiger's natural weapons. Also, it should be noted that Tigers have shown an aversion to large water bodies. It is unknown why, though it is theorized that the reason behind this was the contamination of many of the water holes where animals used to drink from with deadly radiation. Behind the Scenes The Tiger has long been a symbol for China, similar to the Dragon. Category:Units